Dwa tony niżej
by euphoria814
Summary: Steve nie podnieca się powietrzem - tego jednego jest pewien. nasz bohater jest syrenem i nie, nie obchodzi go, że jego głos brzmi tak podniecająco


**betowała cudown wrotka777 :***

* * *

Steve początkowo nie wiedział, co w niego uderzyło. Przede wszystkim w jego spodniach zrobiło się ciaśniej, a on nie podniecał się powietrzem. Tego był pewien.

Poza tym wszyscy wokół niego wydawali się dziwnie oczarowani, zatem cokolwiek by się nie działo – na pewno było coś na rzeczy.

Steve zatem przepchnął się przez niewielki tłum ludzi tylko po to, żeby przystanąć w czystym szoku, bo niewysoki blondyn właśnie w najlepsze wrzeszczał na jednego z policjantów, którzy zapewne mieli pomagać podczas zatrzymania, sądząc po fakcie, że facet trzymał w swoich rękach kogoś, kto był od niego trzy razy większy i zapewne stanowił członka samoańskiego gangu.

Steve uznałby to za zabawne albo interesujące, gdyby nie fakt, że słowa faceta umykały mu, za to jego erekcja w spodniach rosła. A policjant wydawał się na minuty przed dojściem we własne spodnie. Syren nawet się nie zorientował, że dotarł do swoich wysokich tonów, bo nawijał dalej.

\- Słuchaj – rzucił Steve, kierując na siebie uwagę faceta. – Dwa tony niżej – dodał.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, a potem na policjanta, który czerwienił się jak diabli.

\- Cholera. Jak ja was wszystkich nienawidzę – warknął facet, oddając w rękę gliniarza, Samoańczyka.

A potem rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Steve'owi, zanim skierował się do swojego zaparkowanego samochodu.

ooo

Steve nie zapomniał o syrenie. Nie widział ich dostatecznie wielu w swoim życiu, aby to jednorazowe spotkanie zostało wyrzucone szybko z jego pamięci. Na Hawajach mieli tylko kilka rodzin, które posiadały syrenią krew. Steve jednak nigdy nie widział tego blondyna, co odrobinę go niepokoiło. Zapewne, gdyby jego ojciec żył, powiedziałby mu kogo zatrudniono w HPD, ale teraz jedynym źródłem informacji została dla niego Kono.

\- Wiesz coś o blond syrenie? – spytał wprost, ponieważ bawienie się z nią w gierki nigdy nie miało sensu.

Kono wyszczerzyła się do niego wrednie.

\- Widziałeś ją, gdy surfowaliśmy? Mówiłam ci o mojej kuzynce – prychnęła. – Powiedziałeś, żeby cię nie umawiać na randki w ciemno – przypomniała mu.

Steve nie przypominał sobie w oceanie żadnej kuzynki Kono, ale może lepiej było nawet nie podejmować tego tematu.

\- Chodziło mi o samca – uściślił.

Kono skrzywiła się lekko.

\- O faceta. Mężczyznę – poprawiła go. – Jeśli mnie nazwiesz samicą, krzyknę tak głośno, że pożegnasz się z szybami w samochodzie – dodała.

\- Wybacz, po prostu… - zaczął i urwał.

Tak ich uczono w szkole. W końcu on był samcem swojego gatunku. Nie widział niczego obraźliwego w tym słowie. Chociaż Kono wspominała mu, że nie raz i nie dwa, traktowano ją tak, jakby nie była człowiekiem. Strach oczywiście miał z tym wiele wspólnego. Kono miała moc doprowadzenia go do orgazmu własnym głosem. To jednak byłoby żenujące dla nich obojga.

\- Wybacz – powtórzył.

Kono wyszczerzyła się do niego raz jeszcze.

\- Więc ten syren… - podjęła podejrzliwie. – Widziałeś blond syrena, faceta i pytasz o niego.

\- Krzyczał na policjanta – wyjaśnił Steve.

\- No tak – stwierdziła Kono. – Musiał być wściekły. Może dostał mandat? – spytała niewinnie.

\- Nie, on też jest gliną. Zatrzymał Samoańczyka, członka gangu. Wrzeszczał, bo musiał to zrobić sam. A jest bardzo niski – poinformował ją Steve. – To ktoś z twojego klanu? – zainteresował się.

Kono wydęła usta.

\- Nie – odparła krótko. – To Danny. Przeprowadził się z New Jersey – dodała.

Steve uniósł brew wyżej.

\- Jak może mieszkać na wyspie i nie być członkiem waszego klanu? – spytał, bo jak dotąd nie słyszał o czymś podobnym.

Społeczność syrenia trzymała się zawsze razem. Jeśli ktoś się przeprowadzał, przeważnie zgłaszał się do rodziny rezydującej w okolicy. I zostawał przyjęty jako ich członek honorowy. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

I Kono wyglądała tak, jakby coś mocno ją uwierało. Jak na przykład jakaś brudna tajemnica.

\- Więc… - zaczęła i urwała. – Przyszedł się przedstawić i jeden z moich kuzynów zrobił niewybredną uwagę na temat jego nie do końca czystego pochodzenia. Danny jest widzisz… W połowie syrenem. Jego ojciec jest człowiekiem – wyjaśniła.

W zasadzie nie było reguł w przypadku takich związków. Syreny zaczęły się krzyżować z ludźmi na wiele wieków wcześniej. Dzięki temu zresztą dorobiły się nóg i mogły podróżować po ziemi normalnie. Wcześniej ich domeną była wyłącznie woda. Steve zawsze zastanawiał się jak wielu żeglarzy trzeba było uwieść, żeby genetyka zastartowała.

\- No i Danny się wściekł. Jest dość temperamenty. Zbanował nam całą rodzinę do odwiedzania jego terytorium – wyjaśniła Kono.

\- Kto chciałby odwiedzać New Jersey? – spytał Steve.

\- Rodzina Danny'ego pochodzi z Włoch. To idzie korzeniami, szefie – poinformowała go Kono.

\- Poważnie? I on może to zrobić? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Adam już odwołał naszą podróż poślubną do Rzymu – wyjaśniła Kono i wyglądała tak jak wtedy, kiedy zabrał ją na sushi. – Szukałam właśnie pokojowego sposobu, żeby z nim pogadać. Mama nie lubi takich sytuacji na naszym terytorium – poinformowała go i Steve nie był wcale zaskoczony.

ooo***

Danny, syren, siedział na ławce w parku jak gdyby nigdy nic. I Steve nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Rozważał przez chwilę czy nie powinien zadzwonić do Kono, ale to wyglądałoby na premedytację. I zasadzkę. Nikt nie reagował dobrze, kiedy go otaczano.

\- Zamierzasz się długo gapić w moją stronę? – spytał nagle syren, Danny.

Steve pamiętał jak facet miał na imię. Trudno jednak było mu się skupić, kiedy Dany do niego mówił. I syren nie musiał używać swojego głosu, żeby Steve i tak miał poważne kłopoty.

\- Cześć – powiedział w końcu, czując się odrobinę jak idiota. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz…

\- Faceta, który kazał mi się zamknąć, zanim cała ulica trafi na ostry dyżur z erekcjami, które są bolesne – dokończył za niego Danny i nie wydawał się tym nawet zawstydzony. – Nie mój problem, że nie potrafią się kontrolować. Macie najbardziej rozwiniętą syrenią społeczność. Albo wasza genetyka się na was mści, albo olewaliście fakt, że mieszkacie wraz z syrenami na tej wyspie. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie jest moim problemem – powiedział facet.

\- Czy ty w ogóle oddychałeś? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Był SEAL, ale nawet on nie wytrzymywał tyle bez powietrza.

Danny zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział w ogóle, o co chodzi.

\- Dużo mówisz – wyjaśnił Steve.

\- Dużo milczysz – odparł Danny. – I gapisz się. Czego dowódca Five O chce ode mnie?

Steve nie próbował nawet udawać, że nie jest zaskoczony. I prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego ucieszył się na widok Danny'ego. Wiedział tylko, że powinien odnaleźć syrena. Poza tym w jego głowie ziała przeraźliwa pustka, z której zdał sobie sprawę w tej właśnie chwili. Danny zresztą spoglądał na niego bardzo długo, bardzo wnikliwie, a potem zmarszczył brwi i westchnął przeciągle.

\- Na Posejdona - powiedział syren. – Zafiksowałeś się na mój głos. To ci przejdzie. Daj sobie kilka dni. To się zdarza, kiedy słyszy się głos syrena po raz pierwszy – poinformował go, jakby Steve nie miał do czynienia ze społecznością nigdy w życiu.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął i urwał. – To nie tak. Nie jesteś pierwszym – dodał.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Tak? – spytał niewinnie facet. – Stalkujesz każdą syrenę, której głos usłyszysz? To się nadaje do leczenia – poinformował go Danny całkiem poważnie. – Nie idź za mną – dodał, mijając go.

I Steve zamarł, kiedy mała dziewczynka podbiegła do syrena, obejmując go. A potem spojrzała na Steve'a, jakby nie wiedziała, co ma z nim w ogóle zrobić.

Steve nie śledził go. Naprawdę. Jeśli spisał jego tablice rejestracyjne, to tylko przez przyzwyczajenie.

ooo***

Kono obserwowała go, co powinno go zaniepokoić. Może chodziło o fakt, że oczywiście ktoś widział go rozmawiającego z Dannym tamtego dnia. Kono wiedziała wszystko, ponieważ rodzina jej i China zajmowała dokładnie połowę populacji wyspy. To powinno go przerazić, ale nigdy się jej nie bał. Zdrowy respekt to coś całkiem innego.

\- Spytałeś go o moją podróż poślubną? – zainteresowała się Kono.

Czasem zastanawiał się, które z nich tutaj dowodziło.

\- Nie – odparł.

Kono była po części zwiedziona, ale coś dziwnego błyszczało w jej oczach. I wiedział, że będzie miał jeszcze z tego powodu kłopoty. Było za późno, żeby cokolwiek sprostować, więc westchnął.

\- Nie mówiłaś, że Danny ma córkę – powiedział.

Kono nie drgnął żaden mięsień.

\- Tak. Jest całkowicie człowiekiem. Nie dość, że on jest półsyrenem, to jeszcze się związał z człowiekiem. Mój kuzyn mógł wspomnieć coś jeszcze na ten temat – przyznała.

Steve uniósł brew, czekając na resztę informacji, które przed nim zataiła.

\- Jego była żona przeprowadziła się tutaj z obecnym mężem i ich wspólną córką, więc złożył podanie do HPD i był tutaj dwa tygodnie później – wyjaśniła Kono. – Mała jest jego oczkiem w głowie – dodała.

Steve nie był specjalnie zaskoczony. Było coś ciepłego i rodzinnego w Dannym, chociaż w końcu widział faceta dwa razy w życiu, więc może się mylił.

ooo***

Kiedy spotkał Danny'ego kolejny raz, był w zasadzie zszokowany faktem, że facet stał w pełni ubrany na plaży, wyglądając, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału. Dobrze znana mu dziewczynka właśnie pływała ze swoim instruktorem surfingu, ale to niczego nie wyjaśniało. Steve przystanął, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. To była dopiero połowa jego trasy, a pulsometr wskazywał, że dotychczasowy wysiłek był niczym w porównaniu do tego, co musiał znosić podczas szkolenia na SEAL. Nie chciał stracić formy.

Danny odwrócił się w jego stronę w jakąś sekundę później, jakby namierzał go z precyzją satelity. I Steve zamarł, bo te błękitne tęczówki przyciągały go do siebie nawet z tej odległości. Podszedł do syrena, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Chyba nie jesteś jednym z tych idiotów, którzy mają nadzieję, że urodzę im dziecko, co? – spytał Danny.

Steve był pewien, że jego szczęka była w okolicy kolan.

\- Bo ja nie jestem w stanie rodzić. Mam fiuta tak jak ty. I jeśli nie chcesz stracić swojego, radziłbym ci mnie nie śledzić – poinformował go Danny.

\- To moja trasa do biegania – rzucił odrobinę zirytowany.

Wściekanie się w pełni jednak nie było takie łatwe, kiedy patrzył w te cudowne oczy.

Danny zmarszczył ponownie brwi.

\- Okej – powiedział powoli mężczyzna, przyjmując chyba do wiadomości, że to zbieg okoliczności. – Zafiksowanie nadal trwa. Przejdzie ci. Daj sobie jeszcze ze dwa dni.

Steve prychnął, bo był pewien, że to dziwne przyciąganie nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że słyszał głos Danny'ego.

\- Chciałem cię zaprosić na kolację – powiedział całkiem szczerze, bo już miał plan.

Nie spodziewał się, że Danny będzie wyglądał tak, jakby się właśnie poddawał. Jego ramiona opadły i nie wydawał się już tak zdecydowany jak wcześniej.

\- Słuchaj, to naprawdę potrwa niedługo – obiecał mu Danny. – A potem będziesz bardzo wściekły.

\- To nie przez twój głos – odparł Steve z pewnością.

\- Jasne – stwierdził syren. – Zgłoś się do mnie, kiedy ci przejdzie – dodał, a potem skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na córkę.

ooo

Kono oczywiście dowiedziała się o ich rozmowie. I chyba planowała go wykorzystać jako swojego posłańca. Steve nie miał pojęcia jak jej odmówić. I prawdę powiedziawszy sądził, że narobi więcej złego niż dobrego. Danny brał go za jednego z tych wariatów, którzy zawiśli na jego głosie i nie potrafili ruszyć dalej. I chociaż Steve pozbył się tamtej erekcji już dawno, samo wspomnienie faktycznie przywracało ją raz po raz.

\- Danny ma cudowny głos i co? – rzucił.

Kono i Chin spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

Pewnie nie powinien był mówić tego na głos. Nie mógł jednak wybić sobie syrena z głowy. To połączenie blond włosów i niebieskich oczu nie było czymś, co było łatwo zapomnieć.

\- Szefie? – spytała niepewnie Kono.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że mam problem; oszczędź sobie. Już raz kazał mi się odpieprzyć – skłamał.

Danny zrobił to dokładnie dwukrotnie.

Kono wyglądała jednak nadal na zmartwioną, a to nigdy nie był dobry znak.

\- Co jest? – spytał.

\- Zaginął detektyw Danny Williams – poinformowała go Kono. – Twój Danny – uściśliła. – Sądzą, że został porwany. HPD prosi o pomoc – dodała, chociaż nie musiała.

Już pakował granaty do kieszeni.

ooo

Lista podejrzanych nie była długa. Danny był na wyspie krótko i zatrzymał tylko wielkiego Samoańczyka, zatem od niego zaczęli. Facet nie wiedział jednak nic prócz faktu, że syren musiał być kiedyś bokserem. Nawet po tygodniu Samoańczyk miał jeszcze ślady po bójce. A Steve sądził, że Danny użył do zatrzymania draba swojego głosu.

Kono wydawała się cholernie dumna, że jeden z nich radził sobie bez nadnaturalnych zdolności. Sama skopywała tyłki każdemu bez jednego słowa. Steve rozumiał w niej tę potrzebę. Podrywano ją naprawdę fatalnie.

Nie mieli tropu i pewnie HPD też nie wiedziało, co z tym począć. Danny'ego nikt tak naprawdę nie znał, co wydało mu się dziwne. W końcu syren był jednak członkiem departamentu policji. Podobno jednak nie lubiano go za krewki charakter i fakt, że zbanował połowę wyspy na wakacje w Europie, chociaż i tak mało kogo byłoby na nie stać.

\- To nie moja wina – powiedziała Kono, kiedy wracali z siedziby HPD.

\- Powiedz mi, który twój kuzyn – rzucił tylko.

I nie zauważył samochodu, który uderzył w ich bok. Zanim zdążył zapanować nad kierownicą, dostali po raz drugi. Ich lot był długi, ale przytomność stracił dopiero, kiedy uderzyli ponownie w ziemię.

ooo

Dochodzenie do siebie było długotrwałym procesem. Najpierw uderzył go zapach, a dopiero potem fakt, że jego głowa bolała jak diabli. Jego ramiona były wykręcone, ale nie wydawały się wyłamane. Na pewno natomiast czuł kajdanki, co nie nastrajało go pozytywnie.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, żadne ostre światło nie uderzyło w nie, ale nie leżał w ciemności. Nie był zresztą sam, ale ciało zwinięte pod drugą ścianą nie wyglądało na Kono. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował, ale obawiał się, że niedługo się dowie.

\- Kono – spróbował z nadzieją, że Kalakaua była przynajmniej trzecim więźniem.

Miał nadzieję, że nie ucierpiała z powodu wypadku. To na pewno było zaplanowane. Droga, którą wracali nie była aż tak uczęszczana.

Ktokolwiek leżał pod ścianą, starał się odezwać. Ciało zaczęło się wić, walcząc z więzami. Faceta przynajmniej nie unieruchomiono za pomocą kajdanek. Steve chciał do niego podejść, ale łańcuch przy jego kostce skutecznie go powstrzymał.

Jego współwięzień, jednak w końcu się odwrócił. I Steve patrzył przez chwilę w błękitne oczy Danny'ego Williamsa.

\- Znalazłem cię – powiedział.

Danny przewrócił oczami. Steve zastanawiał się, skąd ten brak komentarza, gdy zauważył całkiem sporej wielkości knebel. Ktokolwiek uprowadził Danny'ego znał się na swojej robocie.

\- Podczołgaj się do mnie – powiedział, chociaż wątpił, aby udało mu się sięgnąć dłońmi knebla.

Gdyby miał kilka godzin, pewnie udałoby mu się uwolnić. Wystarczyło rozwiązać Danny'ego, którego nie pętał metal. Nawet bez rąk byłoby to możliwe. Nie sądził jednak, aby mieli cały czas tego świata.

\- Podczołgaj się do mnie – powtórzył, bo Danny nadal na niego patrzył jak na idiotę.

Syren jednak zrobił w końcu to, o co został poproszony, chociaż pewnie nie było to łatwe, skoro nawet jego nogi spętano. Może idioci obawiali się, że kiedy Danny zmieni się w swoją bardziej rybią postać, rozerwie, cokolwiek go pętało. To było idiotyczne. Kono wyjaśniła mu raz, że mogli to robić tylko, kiedy mieli przestrzeń. I to nie było aż tak przyjemne, aby powtarzać to więcej niż kilka razy do roku.

Danny leżał na wyciągnięcie dłoni od niego i Steve sięgnąłby do jego twarzy, gdyby mógł. Jego ręce zostały jednak spięte za jego plecami, więc ułożył się na betonowej posadzce sięgając do zaskoczonego faceta własnymi ustami. Ściągnął knebel w dół, uderzając w nos Danny'ego tylko raz, gdy zanadto zagapił się w oczy syrena.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. Oczywiście, że kiedy zostaję porwany, lądujesz razem ze mną w jednej celi – warknął syren.

\- Oszczędzaj głos dla naszych porywaczy – odparł Steve.

\- Nie mogę użyć mojego głosu, kiedy tutaj jesteś – powiedział Danny i wydawało się, że miał ochotę go walnąć.

Może też nie powinni leżeć tak blisko siebie.

\- Pracuję z syreną każdego dnia. Jest moją partnerką. Twój głos nie ma na mnie żadnego wpływu – skłamał.

Danny uniósł brew, jakby kompletnie mu nie wierzył.

\- Dobra. Miałem erekcje, wtedy kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, ale wrzeszczałeś tak głośno, że to akurat było nie do opanowania – wyjaśnił. – Jednak twój głos to nie problem – dodał.

Danny przez chwilę milczał, jakby kompletnie mu nie wierzył.

\- Kono chce jechać do Rzymu w podróży poślubnej – rzucił jeszcze.

\- Kono Kalakaua? – upewnił się Danny i na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się ten nieprzyjemny wyraz. – To przez to za mną łaziłeś? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie – mruknął Steve. – Dalej chcę iść z tobą na kolację – przyznał. – Sprawdziłem w internecie ile trzeba odczekać od chwili, gdy usłyszało się głos syreny. Kono potwierdziła. Za pół roku mogę do ciebie zadzwonić? – spytał.

Danny spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

\- Kalakaua jest twoją partnerką? – spytał syren.

\- Tak. Ile razy mam to powtórzyć? – westchnął.

Danny zamrugał.

\- Steven – powiedział nagle syren i dreszcz przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie.

Słyszał jak Danny wymawia jego imię po raz pierwszy. I to było niesamowite.

\- Powiedz moje imię – poprosił nagle facet.

\- Danny – rzucił, nie wiedząc nawet, co jest grane.

Syren zamrugał, patrząc na niego nagle tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

\- Steven – powtórzył Danny tym razem zirytowany. – Pracujesz z syreną i nie wydało ci się dziwne, że jesteś odporny na jej głos? – spytał. – I ona też nie zwróciła na to uwagi?

\- Kono jest zirytowana, kiedy nie daję się nabrać na jej gierki – odparł tylko.

Danny westchnął przeciągle.

\- Jakie gierki? Próbowała umówić cię z członkami jej społeczności? – spytał syren.

\- Też – przyznał Steve.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- A powiedziała ci, że być może jesteś tak odporny, bo masz pieprzonego partnera życiowego z ogonem? – spytał zirytowany syren.

I Steve zamarł.

\- Nie – odparł mniej pewnie. – O co… - zaczął i urwał, bo Danny pocałował go mocno i mokro.

I obaj musieli smakować jak krew, ale to było najlepsze, co przydarzyło mu się od lat. Chciał objąć Danny'ego, ale kajdanki mu przeszkadzały. I pocałunek skończył się o wiele za szybko.

\- Pogadamy jeszcze o tym – obiecał mu Danny. – Kono niech zapomni o Rzymie. Nawet o New Jersey – warknął zirytowany.

Steve miał ochotę spytać co jest grane, ale drzwi ich celi otworzyły się nagle. Nie zdążył nawet spytać Danny'ego, kto ich porwał. Ani czego chcieli. Syren jednak nie planował rozmawiać z porywaczami. Spojrzał na nich, a jego oczy płonęły lodowatym błękitem. Steve widział coś takiego po raz pierwszy. A potem Danny zaśpiewał. Przynajmniej tak to brzmiało dla jego uszu. Dwóch facetów upadło w drzwiach i Steve miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie wstaną szybko.

ooo

Próbowali się nawzajem rozwiązać, co okazało się nie tak proste. Danny w międzyczasie wyjaśniał, dlaczego obłoży klątwą przyszłe dzieci Kono i Steve nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Najwyraźniej pieprzeni bogowie wody zdecydowali, że Steve stanowił idealną połówkę dla Danny'ego. Genetycznie nadpisał się na niego. Jego algorytm odpowiadał temu, który Danny nosił we własnym DNA. Dlatego nie reagował na żadne, cholerne syreny w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Steve w zasadzie nigdy nie wiedział, dlaczego ludzie robili takie wielkie halo, ale Danny obiecał mu pokazać, co jego głos potrafił.

Nie udało im się nawet poluzować więzów syrena, kiedy w drzwiach ich celi pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Steve tylko dostrzegł jak Danny nabiera więcej powietrza w płuca. Nie użył jednak głosu, orientując się w ostatniej chwili, że to Kono potknęła się o zwłoki w progu. Miała guza na czole, ale wyglądała dość dobrze.

\- Kalakaua – mruknął Danny. – Masz tak bardzo przerąbane. Próbowałaś umówić mojego partnera ze swoimi kuzynkami – powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem mężczyzna.

Kono zamarła w czystym szoku i Chin wepchnął ją do środka przez przypadek.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jesteśmy? – zdziwił się.

\- Przez Danny'ego – odparła Kono. – Mało kto go nie słyszał w okolicy – dodała.

Danny wydawał się cholernie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Czyli jestem twoją, tak jakby bratnią duszą? – upewnił się Steve.

\- Nie nazywaj tego tak – jęknął Danny.

Steve nie wiedział jednak jak to traktować. Przynajmniej ta przemożna chęć do stalkowania Danny'ego minęła. Teraz chciał go tylko dotykać. I dopóki był skuty kajdankami, nie widział nadciągającego pozwu o molestowanie.

\- Czyli możesz urodzić moje dzieci? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie, ale będę cię pieprzył tak długo, że będziesz marzył, aby urodzić moje – odparł Danny bez cienia sarkazmu w głosie.

I to był dobry początek.


End file.
